Postales
by Alexandra Cullen Hale
Summary: Edward se fue a la universidad, y dejo a una depresiva Bella en el camino. Pero no todo es de color rosa para el joven cobrizo: su novia, su carrera, todo lo hace enloquecer un poco. Pero su única manera de no realmente enloquecer son los recuerdos de su amistad con la castaña, y tratando de meterla en su nueva etapa de su vida le manda postales. Pero nunca recibe respuestas...
1. Postal 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos para crear estas historias.

 **Nota:** 2da parte de La carta

* * *

 _Bella._

 _Las cosas están bien. Bueno, realmente me esta costando mucho acostumbrarme sobre el hecho de mudarme a otra casa._

 _Tan bien que estaba en la antigua… pero Tanya cree que una nueva casa nos traerá buena suerte —aunque lo dudo— que necesito relajarme más y vivir la vida. Sabes, al escuchar esas palabras de cierta manera me recordó a ti…_

 _En fin espero que me respondas —aunque nunca lo has hecho— y me cuentes de cómo esta todo. Realmente lo espero…_

 _Edward._

* * *

Hola! espero que les haya gustado, como arriba lo dice esto es la segunda parte de La carta. Esta vez desde el punto de vista de Edward, esta vez no es un one shot si no un mini fic de cinco capitulos. Mucho pensaran: **porque no hiciste eso con La carta** , bueno realmente — como explique en Facebook— La carta fue escrita de ultimo minuto, solo me sente a escribir y eso fue lo que salio. Despues que vi los comentarios diciendome porque lo habia dejado asi, ahi fue que me puse a pensar en la trama realmente y bueno decidi sacar esta parte de Edward (sobre todo para que no lo odien), pero no se preocupen cuando lleguemos al quinto capitulo les tengo una sorpresa ;)

 **Alexandra Cullen Hale.**


	2. Postal 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos para crear estas historias.

* * *

 _Bells._

 _Es otoño… y es inevitable pensar en ti. En tu sonrisa y tu gran corazón._

 _No entiendo porque no me respondes.. ¿Hice algo mal?_

 _Al menos dime si estas bien, si estas tomando tus medicamentos. Espero que si. No quiero que te pase nada malo… pero realmente quiero saber como estas._

 _O es que quizás ya te olvidaste de mí. Espero realmente que no sea eso, pero creo que es mejor a que no me respondas por causa de que estas hospitalizada._

 _Acuérdate que es otoño. Acuérdate de nuestra promesa._

 _Por lo menos acuérdate de mí._

 _Edward._


	3. Postal 3

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos para crear estas historias._

* * *

 _Belly_

 _Ya han pasado cinco meses de la última vez que nos vimos._

 _Nos prometimos que siempre íbamos a estar unidos, y sin importar la distancia el tiempo no nos separara._

 _Pero…_

 _¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿Por qué no me respondes?_

 _En fin, Tanya esta algo irritada —casi todo el tiempo— y las cosas en la Universidad no van muy bien que digamos. No creí que me costaría acostumbrarme a la vida universitaria, pero en serio... extraño a todos:_

 _A Alice con su problema con las compras._

 _A mi mamá y sus grandes abrazos._

 _A papá con sus grandes y sabios consejos._

 _A_ _Forks_ _y su clima._

 _Pero sobretodo te extraño a ti… mi pequeña estrella, no entiendo por que no me escribes y espero averiguarlo pronto._

 _Con cariño, Edward._


	4. Postal 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos para crear estas historias.

* * *

No se lo que te pasa.

No me escribes.

No me hablas.

E incluso cuando llamo a mis padres y pregunto por ti, nadie me da explicaciones.

En estos momentos realmente estoy dudando si estas bien, ¿hice algo mal?

Solo dímelo, créeme es mejor que este silencio que cada día me esta torturando.

¿Sigues viva?

Pues yo no. Con cada postal sin respuesta, estoy aun paso más de la separación e incluso creo que puedo entender tus crisis. Pero realmente mi paciencia se agota, y si sigues así, sin responderme realmente te vas a quedar sola…

Y a eso es a lo que más temes ¿me equivoco?

 **Edward.**

* * *

 **Nenas... ya hemos llegado a la recta final de las Postales. y puedo decirles que las siguientes postales ya estan listas, sobretodo preparadas para ser publicadas. ahora la desición es de ustedes:  
**

 **¿cuando quieren que publique las demas?**

 **faltan tres postales más y una especie de Epilogo (¿?)**

 **ademas cuando llegue el final les tendre un sorpresa... asi que ¡comenten!**

 _Alexandra Cullen Hale._


	5. Postal 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos para crear estas historias.

* * *

Bella.

Me siento confundido, realmente no entiendo muchas cosas.

Tanya esta insoportable, creo que incluso el hecho de que nos vamos a casar nos trae aun más problemas.

Pero eso no significa que no este preocupado por ti. Vamos, aun no he recibido respuesta tuya, y de cierta manera eso me altera y me desconcierta.

Eres y serás parte de mi vida. ¿Acaso no comprendes eso?

Porque creo que te lo he dejado muy en claro, e incluso creo que te estas convirtiendo en alguien más importante que Tanya —y eso es mucho, considerando que me voy a casar con ella— pero aun así, trato de no meterme tanto en tu vida.

Solo quiero saber el porque no me escribes…

¿Es que acaso ya no te importo?

 **Edward.**

* * *

Ustedes lo pidieron... habrá maratón *celebro haciendo twerking*

¡nos leemos!

 **Alexandra Cullen Hale.**


	6. Postal 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos para crear estas historias.

* * *

Hey! ¿Cómo estas?

Aun no he recibido respuestas tuyas, y espero que sea tan solo un retraso en el correo. Ya sabes, en Forks siempre se pierde el correo o llega días tarde.

En fin, las cosas en la Universidad han mejorado —y realmente me siento tonto por haber estado tan aterrado en mi primer día—, Tanya esta muy emocionada por el simple hecho de estar viviendo conmigo en Washington —aunque siempre le repito que mi sueño es vivir en algún lugar de habla hispana—aunque también ha estado un poco indispuesta para sus clases.

Pero, dejando todo eso de lado… realmente ¿Cómo has estado?

Espero que muy bien, y que estés tomando todas tus medicinas —ya que si no es así, yo mismo viajo a Forks y te obligo a tomarlas— pero enserio te extraño Princesa y espero que nos veamos pronto.

 **Edward.**


	7. Postal 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos para crear estas historias.

* * *

Isabella.

Lamentablemente ya me canse.

 **Edward.**

* * *

Señoritas... esta es la última postal.

Nos leemos en el Epilogo.

 **Alexandra Cullen Hale.**


	8. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos para crear estas historias.

* * *

Y con eso termine aplastando el bolígrafo con todas mis fuerzas.

Tantos años desperdiciados en ese extraño pasatiempo, siempre con la esperaza de recibir alguna respuesta de ella.

 _Cinco años…_

Cinco años, en los cuales como un idiota le escribía esas postales. Pero al final nunca recibí respuestas de ellas.

— ¡Edward!— escuche el grito de Tanya—. Por favor… no me dejes.

Me voltee solo porque ese discurso de "no me dejes" ya me tenia harto. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por Jonathan —nuestro hijo— aunque, ahora para mí nada estaba claro.

— ¡Ya Tanya!— me deje llevar por la rabia— agradece el hecho de que aun te este tratando como una dama, ya que nisi quieras mereces llamarte MUJER.

Al terminar de decir eso tome Jonathan, y deje todo lo que había tratado de construir en estos últimos años. Sobretodo sintiendo que me libraba de un gran peso sobre mi espalda.

Solo esperaba que en mi inesperada visita a Forks, simplemente no tropezarme con la única mujer que jamás pudo salir de mi corazón.

ya en camino y con Jonathan en mis brazos, no pude evitar pensar en ella:

 _Isabella…. ¿Qué te paso?_

* * *

 _y con esto termino con Postales... encerio chicas escribir esto fue muy lindo —y para que negarlo— muy nostalgico... debido a una persona que no merece ser nombrada —mi corazon aun no esta preparado— en fin, espero que realmente les haya gustado la historia Pero...  
_

 _¡hay una tercera parte! *se pone a bailar como loca*_

 _como leyeron, he decidido hacer una tercera parte pero esta vez sera un Fic más largo —más o menos unos 15 capitulos— asi que habra más de ellos por ahora :D_

 _la pueden encontrar ya en mi perfil :D  
_

 ** _Alexandra Cullen Hale._**


End file.
